


It's about time .

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John gets relationship advice he didn't ask for .





	It's about time .

“ But I still love you “ John laughed to himself “cheeky mare “ he had phoned Kayleigh to tell her he would see her later.

“ What's it like out ?“ she'd asked .

“ Wild , wet and windy a bit miserable really “

“ I know you are, But I still love you , bye bye love you” 

He wasn't joking it was raining hard, it was cold and miserable, Metropolitan Manchester's wet embrace. As he sat at the lights he looked at the poor buggers huddled into their jackets waiting at the bus stop.Looking like a Lowry painting.

“ Elsie “ I'd recognise that woman anywhere. As the lights changed John drove off .

“ John , you need to pick her up , be nice “ Kayleigh wasn't in the car , but he still heard her voice.

“ Sod it “ he said and turned around.

He pulled up at the bus stop and lowered the window.

“ Elsie want a lift ? “ 

Elsie smiled and leaned in the passenger window.

“ Fifty quid and no extras “ She said loudly , loudly enough to cause heads to turn. Whereas before John might have been embarrassed, this time he laughed.

“ Get in you lunatic, before I get done for kerb crawling “

“ Thanks Mr Redmond, it's bloody miserable isn't it” 

Sometimes John found her strong Irish Brogue grating , today somehow it wasn't. Maybe it was because he didn't have to listen , it was his choice today.

“ Where you heading ?” 

“ Meeting my niece Emma at the coffee shop at Conleth Hill , seeing her new baby. Nice girl she is , just you drop me at the tram stop , I'll manage from there to be sure” 

“ Oh no not on a day like this , I'll take you there, not out of my way at all” 

“ Well thank you Mr Redmond “ 

“ John's fine , Elsie we're not at work ok “ 

“ Ok John , thanks “

“ I take it Kayleigh stayed with your mammy when you dropped her off, she's been bubbling all week , so she has, she loves time with your mammy, says she likes how you're mammy makes you blush, and is always taking Kayleigh's side. Been on about it all week , counting down the hours she has the wee darlin. I hope your mammys operation went fine, wee Kayleigh was concerned you know , she phoned the ward everyday, just to check” 

“She's at work “ John said quickly glancing Elsies way.

“ Eh ? , she booked the day off ages ago, how is she at effing work ?

“ I thought she should keep the day for something more important “ 

“ Oh did you now , and when was this ?” 

“ Yesterday “

“ And she was ok with that ? , ‘ course she wouldn't say if she wasn't “ 

“ Well she agreed “ John replied sheepishly .

He felt Elsies steel grey eyes on him.

“ You decided, and she didn't have the heart to say no, you decided what was more important for her , isn't that it John ? “

“Eh?” 

“ Pull up somewhere John , I want you to look at me when I'm talking to you “ her tone made it obvious there was to be no discussion. 

A few minutes later he parked at the roadside.

“ I'm going to be blunt John, but you need to listen okay“ 

“ Okay” 

“ How does our Kayleigh compare to thon Charlotte lassie ?” 

“ How do y…….” 

“ Is she prettier?” 

“ look Elsie,I ..” 

“ Is she ? “ Elsie looked in his eyes, making him feel uncomfortable. 

“ Yes , yes very much so “ 

“ Is she funnier ?” 

“Yes again “ 

“ Sexier ?” 

“ Hell yes “ 

“ Better cook” 

“ Ye…..” 

“ Better in bed, more street smarts, better company , better in company , better at …..”

“ What's the point Elsie, where is this leading ?” 

“ Maybe that lovely wee thing is going to ask you that , so she is “ 

“ No I'm lost Elsie, what exactly is your point ?“ John asked genuinely perplexed.

“ Kayleigh is better than Charlotte, so she is, you said it not me “ 

“ Yes I said that, but I'm still lost” 

“ You got engaged to Charlotte, why won't you marry Kayleigh? that's what she's waiting for you know ?” 

“ Who says I won't ?, It's about finding the right time “ 

“ Listen here to me John Redmond, yon lassie is absolutely besotted with you, in her eyes you can do no wrong, she worships the very ground you stand on , and that makes her vulnerable you need to be careful with her heart , it's a big responsibility “ 

“ I know that “ 

“ Balls you do, that wee lassie was excited about today, she wanted to show you and your mammy how she would be a good wife and daughter in law. But you put the kibosh on that so you did. She will be gutted but she wouldn't say because she thinks that's what you want , so she'll go along with “ What her man wants “ even though she's gutted. She is so wrapped up in you she'll do things or agree to do things she doesn't really want to because you haven't committed to her “ 

“ That's Bollocks! “

“ You're only boyfriend and girlfriend, she doesn't feel secure John, you haven't given her cause to , have you ?”

“ I never knew today was important to her , so how did you ?“

“ I knew cause I asked the wee thing, I assume you didn't bother to ?” 

“ Never thought to “ 

“ Never thought to , John you're a gentle soul , how can you not know how she feels ?, you must have seen how happy she is when she's with you ?. How would you feel if she decided enough is enough and moved on , I know she told you she wouldn't wait forever “

“ God has she said summat, please Elsie has she ?” John pleaded.

“ No she hasn't but, ask yourself how long would you put up with you, hoping everyday that you'll decide to commit, that you'll finally decide that you want her , show that you want her ?”

“ Probably not this long “ John said with a sigh.

“ One more question John , do you think she loves you as much as you love her ?” 

Elsie sat staring at John, he watched the little rivulettes of rain descent the windscreen, fighting back tears. 

“ I don't think anybody could love anything as much as I love her” 

“ But what if she does ?, isn't it time to find out John, isn't it time ?” 

“ When did you become an agony aunt ?” John snapped

“ What if she gets fed up waiting , while you're still fannying around looking for excuses, she's told you what she wants in life, if you don't want it, tell her, let her move on, broken hearted but free.. But if you do, then you have to ask her “

“Of all the people on this earth , I never thought I'd be taking relationship advice from you, but what you say makes sense , I'm kidding myself , I know what she'll say ,don't know why I'm putting it off” 

“ Ask her John “ she squeezed his hand , he looked at her, “ Four little words John, ask her “ 

 

A short time later he dropped her off at the coffee shop, he had an errand to run before he got home. An expensive errand.

 

Two days later John approached Elsie at the deli counter. 

 

“ Be near promotions in 5 mins, you can have a ring side “ he winked at a gobsmacked Elsie.

“ Hiya Elsie “ Kayleigh said as Elsie walked towards her, “ How's tricks, you taking your break now ?” 

Elsie smiled as she saw John Walk up behind Kayleigh, motioning Elsie to stay shtum. He got down on one knee and opened the little Velvet box.

“ Ahem “ he said “ causing Kayleigh to jump and turn around laughing . She glanced at John, at the box , at John, back to the ring in the box , then it hit her .

“ Well Kayleigh, will you marry me ?”

“ Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes, oh John “ 

“ Thought it was about time, don't you “


End file.
